toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toybots
The Toybots were the model creations of Professor Calamitous' Evil Toyco Outlet that were shipped as toys across the Nicktoons Universe to attack their worlds and abduct the heroes. They were mass produced and powered by a mixture of Ghost Energy and Fairy Magic for Calamitous' plan to take over the universe and become the Biggest Genius. With the help of Chad-Bot, the Nicktoons were able to shut down their factories and eventually overthrow Calamitous, giving Chat-Bot full rights to the company. In response, evil toy production was ceased and all remaining Toybots were not activated until the Toon Wars, where Chat-Bot was killed and the Syndicate retook control of the robots. Under their command, they destroyed Fairy World, occupied Volcano Island, and attacked Retroville numerous times along with many other worlds in the multiverse. Their last mission with the Syndicate founders in the Gumball Saga saw the capture of Elmore's populace, taking them to Volcano Island to act as a distraction for the Toon Force to keep them away from their worlds for the Mawgu's return. Unfortunately for them, their forces were dismantled when the island, acting as their primary base, was detonated to destroy the Mawgu. Since then, the Syndicate were forced to use reserve Syndicate Troops dating back to Nicktoons Unite before their eventual downfall, and any remaining Syndicate holdout containing more Toybots were destroyed by the Toon Force. Types of Robots Nicktoon Toybots The Nicktoon Toybots were the primary duplicate robot forces in the shape of notable Nicktoon heroes that attacked each of their worlds and used again in the Toon Wars. Though similar in style, the robots were designed with an intimidating appearance, often in the form of red beading eyes and slanted eyebrows to convey anger. They shot with their eyes, sometimes using cannons, and fought hand-to-hand with large propelling fists acting in addition as pistons. Due to their massive bulky size, they often require the Nicktoons to pilot mechs to engage with them. But come the time of the Toon Wars, they were reduced to being slightly above average height to increase the number of Toybots produced. * Titanbot - The generic robot that appears in certain stages that doesn't resemble any other Nicktoon but takes the appearance of an enlarged action figure. They usually attack by shooting homing missiles. Though effective, they were not used in the Toon Wars. * Jimmybot * Dannybot * Spongebot * Timmybot * Sambot * Jimmy Tank 9000 * Super Spongebot * Calamitous Mech (DS Only) Toyco Toys * Mr. Huggles - The pink, sometimes blue and green, teddy bear with a smile that was shipped en mass with the intention of fooling people into buying them. In reality, they were attack robots created to invade any world they were sent to, paving the way for the actual clone Toybot models to advance. These units often appeared with large mallets and long energy rifles. But some could also be seen operating toy helicopters and turrets. It's advanced silver counterpart, Exo Huggles 3000, was also produced, but wasn't shipped by Toyco. After control of the company was given to Chad-Bot, these toys were discontinued and no reserves were created for the Toon Wars. * Bee Hive Turrets * Huggle Turrets * Saucer Men - The Robots shaped like aliens that were sent to abduct potential threats to Toyco. They used similar technology to the Irkens and were sent with generic UFO's that beamed heroes into their containment units. Once Chat-Bot informed the Nicktoons of their presence, they went on to destroy the spacecrafts and shut down the toys. Ships and Other Vehicles * Battloon - The primary ship of Toyco that is used to transport other Toybots and vehicles in its carrier module in-atmosphere. How they get from planet to planet is usually varied as Calamitous was unable to produce a proper space cruiser after forgetting about it many times prior to his defeat. As such, they were oftentimes teleported from factory to factory in pieces for later assembly by their facility's massive warp gates. In the first three arcs of the Toon Wars, the blimps wouldn't be featured as the Toybots were sent out in droves using the same portal technology stationed at Volcano Island. However, they were said to have been utilized during the war at times during ground or mid-space battles. Following the Syndicate's defeat, because of the lack of an available space bridge, a special reserve of Toybots with blimps were carried at times via the Yokian Cargo Ships, but were under-defended and awfully slow compared to other carrier cruisers. With the loss of the Toyco Holdouts, Enterra Drive Yards would go on to produce more of these blimps for recreational purposes and to act as a transport for civilians across many worlds, including Lyvsheria and Retroville. * Toy Apache Helicopter * Saucer * Jimmy Tank Other Appearances How to train your Hero Although the Toybots were not used again, it was implied that part of the design of Brainiac's space station orbiting Super Earth was influenced by the blimps from Attack of the Toybots. The mass production of attack bots and saucers in the story were also a direct homage to the Toybots as the crossover game chronologically occurred years before the fan-story. The early version of Toon Wars also contained a full legion of Toybots, but they were shut down as quickly as they were produced. Return of the Toybots In Mayozilla's Return of the Toybots webcomic, XJ-Negative overthrew Chat-Bot and reactivated the Toybots to act as an army to capture the Nicktoons throughout the universe, powering them with his own energy source. They were commanded by his enforcers and vastly improved to invade and conquer. But, like the ones before, they were eventually shut down for good once the Nicktoons gained the upper hand. Trivia * The way the Toybots are handled in Toon Wars is comparable to the CIS Droids from Star Wars. The clone Toybots act in a similar way to the Super Battle Droids while Huggles and other models could be compared to the B1 Battle Droids. Much like the Clone Wars and the confederacy's uprising prior, the Toybots were most famously used in the Toon Wars. * In Feline Instinct, an episode of Toon Wars: Shorts, some of the Toybots speak. * In the Toon Wars, Jimmy would famously modify a downed Jimmy Tank to use as a juggernaut carrier for the Toon Force, later constructing at least 4 more copies using his matter duplicator. The tank itself was remodeled with a heavy resemblance to the juggernaut tank from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. * Due to the weight of the Toybots, it's partially the reason the 6 Yokian carriers were unable to exit the Earth without an extended launching period, which in turn led to only 2 of the ships escaping. * It is unknown exactly why there are Toybot models of Sam Manson as there was no visible master model designed for her nor did Professor Calamitous know of her until later in the game as she was rebelling against Toyco. This is either a result of Calamitous potentially learning of her abilities after Battle for Volcano Island or prior knowledge from Vlad Plasmius. * Interestingly, when searching for pictures of Toybots online with any search engine, Mayozilla's concept art is shown most often and used as a means for reference for fans and himself. For at least one scene in the Gumball Saga, the model for the Jennybot was used to pay homage to the fan-comic. * Concept art from Attack of the Toybots shows an unused level where the Toyco invasion force is staged. Also including a hangar for the battloons, an ice level, the Harvester with Mr. Meaty characters making a cameo, and the outside of Toyco's main facility far from Retroville. * An early version of the blimp shows the "Evil Toyco" title instead of the standard bear or skull symbols Category:Organizations Category:Toon Wars Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Saga Category:Gumball Saga Category:The Syndicate